The multipurpose combined aircrafts, for example are known:
The patent of Russia No 1808762, issue 15 Apr. 1993, bul. No 14;
The patent of the USSR No 1828444, cl. B 64 B 1/00 issue 15 Jul. 1993, bul. No 26;
The patent of Russia No 2009073, cl. B 64 B 1/00, issue 15 Mar. 1994, bul. No 5;
The patent of Russia No 2093414, cl. B 64 B 1/00, issue 20 Oct. 1997, bul. No 29;
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,358 from 21 Jan. 1997, cl. B 64 C 27/08;
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,857 from 8 Jun. 1999, cl. B64C 29/00 (20060101); B60V 3/00 (20060101); B60V 3/08 (20060101); B64B 001/02. (Classification of the USA 244/29; 180/127; 244/100A; 244/12.3; 244/23R);
The Euro patent No EP 0861773 A1 from 7 Oct. 1996, Cl. B64B 1/12, B64B 1/68;
The patent of Russia No 2092381, cl. 6 B64B1/12, B60V1/16, issue 10 Oct. 1997. <<The hybrid airship of A. I. Filimonov design>>;
As a prototype the patent of Russia No 2092381, cl. B64B1/12, B60V1/16 <<The hybrid airship of A. I. Filimonov design>> is chosen, issue 10 Oct. 1997.
The hybrid airship on a prototype, contains disk-shaped case with the central tunnel in which it is mounted aerodynamic body with the lifting screw on its top part, fastened to tunnel walls radial partitions of an aerodynamic profile, pilot-passenger and cargo cabins, a power-plant with pushing screws, landing equipment on an air bearing in the form of inflatable toroidal cylinder and the wheel-ski supports mounted on an input in the central tunnel, controls and the stabilization mounted on an exit from the central tunnel, wing consoles and empennage with the fin and two and more keels, mounted on a case back part, the jet flaps mounted on the back edges of wing consoles and the case, the jets elevators mounted on the fin and on the wing consoles, differing that it is in addition supplied by ailerons, mounted on the fin, and a flexible protection, mounted on a forward part from below of toroidal cylinder.
It is in addition supplied by equipment for launch from water in a kind of gliding surface under a cabin which are executed in a kind of gliding surface and are located under a pilot-passenger cabin and a hydrofoil behind the case, and the flexible protection is as a skirt type cone thus a skirt of a flexible protection is executed from a dense fabric.
The appointed aircrafts as lifting force for cargoes transportation use aerodynamic elements (wings, case surfaces), envelopes with lifting gas (helium, hydrogen, hot air), force of tractive power-plants (screws).